Gobble, Gobble?
by Mewknight
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Outo Country and there are turkeys running everywhere! Not literally. XD One-shot. A little KuroFai. Hope you enjoy! XD
1. Gobble, Gobble?

Gobble, Gobble?

Kuro POV

"Come back chicken-sama!" That idiot blonde squealed as he and that white manju chased after a _turkey_.

"Oi! It's not a chicken, it's a turkey!" I growled as I pinched the bridge of my nose. It seemed that the white fur ball had found this decent sized petting zoo "coincidentally" right by our little cafe and "lucky" for us, we get to keep whatever turkey we could catch since it was Thanksgiving. What is "Thanksgiving" anyway?

"I think it's the day when everyone says thanks," Brown hair appeared in my peripheral vision as a growl formed at the back of my throat. It seems that I have been hanging around these certain idiots for far too long…

"Ah!"

"Princess!" The kid ran off to help the other brunette as a turkey flew out of her grasp, which was pretty funny. Before the girl fell on her face, which would have made _me_ fall over laughing, Syaoran had caught her.

"Kuro-puu! Watch out!" A familiar annoying voice called out as feathers and animal sounds flew into my face. I cursed inwardly as I waited for a clearing in the large bird bodies and feathers, wondering briefly where all those turkeys came from.

"Kuro-bird!"

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of me as familiar blonde locks blocked my vision. I found myself on the ground as a bony chin dug into my collarbone.

"Yay! Kuro-burrow caught me!" That annoying mage hollered as he waved an arm around. His other arm apparently was holding a turkey. Coincidence? Whoop-die-flippin'-do.

"Get off of me!" I growled as I gently pushed him away, just in case he "accidentally" let go of the turkey.

It seemed that the blonde didn't hear me as he giggled, "We got dinner, Kuro-bake."

"Yeah, chicken-sama was quick, but not as quick as Mokona!" The white fur ball explained as it hopped onto my face. A vein popped as I ripped that white manju off of my face. The white fur ball giggled despite my death-glaring at it.

"Wow, good job Fai, Mokona," The kid had suddenly appeared beside me as he seemed out of breath, "We just caught one too."

"Y-yeah!" His princess grinned as she too looked tired. In her arms was a surprisingly calm turkey. Well, she does have that strange "talent"…

"Come on, Kuro-floor, you don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving on the ground, now do you?" The blonde smiled as he finally got off of me, holding out a hand for me to take. I grunted as I easily stood up without the help of that annoying mage.

I knew even without looking back that that smile didn't falter as he hastily took my hand, "Come on, Kuro-late! We're going to get separated from Syaoran and Sakura!"

"Ugh…" I heavily groaned as I let him pull me. As we walked toward a little makeshift shop right next to the petting zoo, someone shouted, "Happy Thanksgiving!" from a nearby building. Yeah. Happy Thanksgiving…or whatever…

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: Ugh, very short, but HAPPY –early- THANKSGIVING! XD This was placed during that Outo-country episode, if you don't know. XD Well, I hope you liked it.


	2. Epilogue

++Epilogue++

"Hyuu! Dinner's ready!" A familiar idiot blonde shouted through the café as the smell of something delicious wafted from the kitchen. I put my sword that I was polishing against the wall as I stood up from my seat on the porch, cracking my back from sitting in the same position for a long time. I swallowed as hunger nagged at me. Figures, since the sun was setting.

"Kuro-puu!"

"Augh! I'm coming!" I shouted back as I clenched my hands into fists. I hurriedly stomped inside our little café as I slammed the door shut behind me, hearing a familiar squawk from inside the kitchen and a squeak from a certain brunette.

"Why hasn't that thing been skinned yet?" Feathers flew into my face as a scared turkey spazzed in Sakura's arms, which I couldn't care less about. Down at that petting zoo, the princess decided that they would keep the turkey that she—actually the kid had caught alive for some unknown reason. Gosh, I don't know what's going on in that girl's head…

"Come on Kurgy, I'm certain that we wouldn't be able to finish two turkeys in one night, let alone one," The blonde paused to bat his eyelashes at me, sending a shiver down my spine, "Aw, is Kuro-lurro starving?"

"No, I am not star—" I started to protest as a vein popped. But then a piece of turkey meat was shoved into my open mouth, interrupting me from my little argument. I chewed and swallowed as many different herbs and spices danced on my tongue.

"He ate Fai's food~! That means he likes him!" The white fur ball giggled as it annoyingly bounced around the table.

"Grrr! Get back here you!" A low growl escaped my throat as I tried to catch that white manju by the ears, feeling my face heat up. I heard a chuckle from that irritating blonde as I mentally made a note to get back at him later.

"Here you go, princess." The kid said as he passed the girl a plate full of turkey meat and some mashed potatoes.

"Thanks." The brunette smiled as she giggled a little.

"Hey!" The white fur ball whined as I finally caught it by the ears. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as my lips stretched into a smirk.

"Oh Kuro-cutie~"

"What the hell do you wa—" I cursed inwardly for not paying attention once again as lips touched my cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kuro-pie." That stupid blonde whispered into my ear as I felt his breath on my neck. I gritted my teeth as I instinctively lashed my hand out toward his neck. He swiftly avoided my hand as he quickly jumped away with that fake smile on his face.

"Grr! Why you— GET BACK HERE!"

"Hyuu!"

"Run away from the Kuro-monster!"

"Squawk!"

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: Ok, so this is the epilogue! XD Hope you liked it!


End file.
